What Goes Around Comes Around
by Kora Flair
Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women’s champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan(COMPLETE
1. Battle lines are drawn

What Goes Around Comes Around  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars featured in this fic own themselves.  
  
Charecters: Trish Stratus, Nidia and appearances by many more.  
  
Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women's champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
JR: We have a very special edition of the Highlight Reel tonight.  
  
King: Trish Stratus, our Women's Champion will be talking about... Well who cares what she's talking about. Have you seen her lately JR? she's on fire!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I don't want you to go to the ring alone." Nidia insisted.  
  
"Tyson won't hesitate to go after you, it's too dangerous!" Maven tried to reason, but due to Nidia's stubbornness, he was unsuccessful.  
  
"But Trish will stop at nothing to make sure they win." Nidia said. "She fights dirty."  
  
"Fine." He said throwing his hands in the air signifying defeat.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Tyson starts the match early by jumping Maven outside the ring. He throws Maven back in the ring and lifts him with a military press into a catch into a fallaway slam. Tyson is in control punishing Maven with kicks and blows and knee drops to the head. Nidia gets involved and Tyson chases her outside the ring.  
  
When he climbs back on the apron Maven hits a rope ringer and follows up by banging Tyson's head off the security rail several times. Maven works over Tyson with some forearms and a dropkick but Tyson regains control using his power. Tyson goes for Maven in the corner but Maven moves.  
  
Maven is on the apron and Trish grans his foot but Nidia comes to make the save. Tyson however gets a blow in but Maven fights his way back in the ring. Maven runs off the ropes at Tyson but he runs right into a big boot. Tyson covers Maven for the victory.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Nidia sat in the back while Maven was being checked out by the WWE's on staff Trainers. She quietly snuck out when she heard Trish's music being played in the background.  
  
"Nid, where you going?" Maven asked catching up to the brunette diva.  
  
'Great' she said to herself. "Uhm..." she hesitated. "Bathroom." She opened the Diva locker room, where guys weren't allowed. "Sorry Mav." She winked and he laughed turning toward the men's locker room, located across the hall. She waited a couple of minutes, just to be safe, she had Stacey Keibler make sure Maven wasn't around.  
  
"So what about Nidia?" Chris Jericho asked. Becoming bored with the current Women's Champion. "She seems to be after that pretty little belt of yours."  
  
"Nidia will never see this belt." Trish said snaring at Chris. "Lets face it, she's no wrestler." She laughed. "She won a competition. Chris you know me well enough, is Nidia really...."  
  
She was cut off by Y2J chants, as well as Y2J himself. "That's right, I do know you. You try real hard to get out of fighting someone that's actually better than you." He said. "Seems to me, you're afraid of Nidia."  
  
Trish tried not to look upset, but deep down she couldn't believe the man she fell in love with had degraded her skill that bad. He knew how hard she worked to get where she is. She wasn't perfect, but she played her cards right. "You see Honey, that's where you're wrong." She insisted. "Nidia could be right infront of me, and I'd take her down and pin her 1.." she held a finger up as she counted. "..2...3!"  
  
That was her cue'. Her music blasted through the arena, and she appeared at the top of the ramp. "Trish, Trish, Trish. "she started. "Didn't you're parents ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" the crowd cheered, not sure where she was going with this.  
  
"Sounds to me like you're full of Shit!!!" she said and the arena bursted in cheers. As Nidia walked down the ramp and into the ring. Jericho held the ring open for her. Nidia gave Trish a dirty look, and than winked at Chris.  
  
Trish proceeded to get in her face, and the two divas began to talk crap to one another. "You wanna fight me? Huh?" Trish would say to taunt her rival diva. "Anytime any place..."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Nidia retaliated looking at both Trish than at Tyson. "or you."  
  
Nidia turned around and spun her fist to knock Trish off her feet. She immediately ran out of the ring, and stood by Jericho who was on the outside. And watched Tyson help the fallen diva up.  
  
"You Bitch!" Trish mouthed, grabbing her jaw. As Nidia and Chris walked up the ramp, Trish got on the mic. "That's it! You want me you got me. Get your ass back in here NOW!"  
  
"I'm not stupid Trish." Nidia said. And it's obvious you're not ready to fight tonight. So I'll give you until August 15, 2004." Trish looked at her like she didn't understand. So Nidia reiterated "SUMMERSLAM!" Nidia stood on the entrance ramp. "Oh and Trish.... Stay Healthy!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
There just aren't enough Nidia fics out there. So I had to do one. Well there you have it, let me know what you guys think. "Like it or hate it?"  
  
Kora Flair 


	2. Not in my League!

What Goes Around Comes Around  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars featured in this fic own themselves.  
  
Charecters: Trish Stratus, Nidia and appearances by many more.  
  
Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women's champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Todd Grisham interviewed Trish Stratus at the start of Raw. She was of course with her problem solver, Tyson Tomko. What she didn't know was that Nidia was watching her every move from a secluded location.  
  
"Have you accepted Nidia's request for Summerslam?" Todd started the interview with that question. 'Look at him' Trish said to herself. 'He's terrified.' She softly giggled to herself.  
  
"Lets face it, Nidia isn't even in my league." Trish boasted.  
  
"That's a little cocky." Eric Bishoff said walking toward the three WWE superstars.  
  
"With all do respect, Mr. Bishoff, not cocky, confident." Trish politely reiterated.  
  
"You seem so confident you can successfully win. Why don't I make it an even fight, to see how good you really are." Eric rubbed his chin and gave the camera an evil grin.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Trish asked, thinking the answer would be in favor of her.  
  
"Both Maven and Tyson Tomko are banned from ringside." Eric said feeling a sense of relief. Trish on the other hand was livid. Tyson whispered something in her ear and she calmed down and Trish extended her hand.  
  
Eric shook it. "Deal." Trish said motioning Tyson to follow her down the hall. Todd Grisham was still there and asked about Nidia, not being the number one contender.  
  
"As for Nidia, You'll get your match, against Trish if you could successfully beat Molly Holly."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Molly, with long curly brown hair, locks up with Nidia and armdrags her down. She wrenches Nidia's arm, but Nidia kips up. She kicks Molly's midsection, but gets sent to the corner. She tries going up top, only to be shoved to the apron by Molly. Molly rams Nidia's shoulder into the ring post, rolls her into the ring and gives her a dropkick.  
  
She rakes her face and torques her arm over the second rope. She continues the assault on Nidia's arm by flipping Nidia over with it and applying a keylock. Molly wrings it, but Nidia uses her good arm to escape. Molly kicks Nidia down and twists the arm once more. She charges, but Nidia rolls her up for a two count. Nidia clotheslines Molly and slingshots her into the turnbuckles for another two.  
  
She delivers a Northern Lights Suplex and gets a third two count. Molly sends Nidia's injured arm into the bottom rope, by way of a drop toehold, but she misses the handspring elbow. Nidia tries bulldogging Molly, which causes Molly's wig to accidentally fall off. Nidia hands it to the referee. Molly tries taking the wig back, which allows Nidia to roll her up for the three count.  
  
Nidia jumped out of the ring laughing along with the Arena, as Molly tried fixing her already visible wig. As she pointed and laughed , Trish came from behind and delivered a bulldog, knocking her to the ground. Just when we thought she was alone Tyson came through the crowd with a steel chair. He helped Trish throw Nidia in the ring.  
  
Although she tried fighting back, there was no stopping the duo. Trish gut checked Nidia and she fell to the ground as Nidia did, to mock her. "Get up!" She insisted. "I thought you could beat me?" Trish slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"You just don't get it!" Trish said, slapping her again. "Nothing you do will faze me!" Just as Tyson lifted Nidia on his shoulders for a powerbomb, Maven came rushing down, and the duo of Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko fled the ring.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Maven saves the day again... See what he has to say next!!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews..you know I love them!!!  
  
KORA FLAIR 


	3. It had to be you

What Goes Around Comes Around  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars featured in this fic own themselves.  
  
Charecters: Trish Stratus, Nidia and appearances by many more.  
  
Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women's champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Maven ran through his house like an animal, in an attempt to make dinner and get ready for tonight. He had asked Nidia over for dinner at last nights house show, and to his surprise her answer was simply '"I Love to EAT!!"' he wanted to impress the brunette diva.  
  
"What am I doing?" he asked talking to himself, while adjusting his tie.  
  
"What's that smell?" he ran downstairs and found his steak was burnt to a crisp. After all the hard work trying to light the grill, get everything ready, it was ruined. As much as he hated to admit defeat he sucked it up and did. "I need some help." So he picked up his cell phone.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Nidia was in her hotel room. She must have spent three hours trying to find an outfit. 'This one's to yellow...too tight...too big...what are you selling sex' she mocked her blonde friend sitting on the bed. "What about this one?" Nidia said modeling her next dress.  
  
"I love the color green..." Stacey said.  
  
"But?" Nidia knew there was a but.  
  
"Too sluttish." Stacey handed her another outfit. This time it was shorts.  
  
Nidia came out, and Stacey was sold. "That's the one!"  
  
"I don't like it." Nidia said adamantly. Tugging at the shorts. "It makes it seem like I want to be more than friends..." Stacey was confused. "Isn't that the point?"  
  
"I better try the red one." Nidia said as Stacey's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Keibs it's me Maven, I need you're help." Nidia came out and modeled yet another outfit for her fashion friend.  
  
Stacey gave her two thumbs down, "Oh hi Mark! That's fantastic...uh huh..."  
  
Nidia laughed "the same Mark from last week?" she smiled and picked out another outfit.  
  
"She's there isn't she?" Maven asked.  
  
"Mark, you're so bad." Stacey giggled.  
  
"It's a 911"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Stacey said hanging up the phone and grabbing her purse. "Nid sweetie, I have to run. Wake me up when you get back." She put on her sunglasses. "I want full details."  
  
"Nidia laughed. "You go get you're man."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
2 Hours later  
  
Stacey was in the kitchen slaving away at dinner when a car pulled up to the driveway. "OH MY GOD!" Stacey said running up stairs. "Maven she's here!"  
  
"Already?" he said in a panic. "How do I look?" Stacey smiled and adjusted his shirt collar. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I just thought it might be weird for you." Maven said putting on some deodorant. "Because of us..."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Stacey giggled. "We were great together...better as friends. You said so yourself."  
  
"Well how do I look?"  
  
"You always did look good in red." Stacey smiled as the doorbell rang.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Maven let Nidia in, and showed her around his home. Avoiding the kitchen. He sat her in the backyard and the two started to chat. Stacey served up appetizers. "Something smells great." Nidia complemented.  
  
Stacey mouthed 'Thank You' at Maven, than took a peak at what Nidia had chosen to wear. "Is that my skirt?" she said falling off the stool in the kitchen.  
  
You could here the bang outside. "Uhm...I better go see what that was?" Maven said getting nervous.  
  
"Here I'll come with." Nidia said standing out of her chair.  
  
"You better not!" Maven shouted. "He handed her a pile of CD's. "Pick one!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Maven ran in the kitchen. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" he softly yelled at Stacey. Who was still trying to peak out the window.  
  
"Is that my skirt?" she asked. "What shoe's is she wearing?" Maven just ignored her and took out a plate of food.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Nidia didn't hesitate to take the first bite. Which was a quality that Maven loved about her. "This is really good." Nidia said between chews. "What is it?"  
  
Maven made a disgusted look on his face. "I'll let you know when I figure it out." Nidia just smiled. After ten minutes of small talk, which always led back to the discussion of work. Maven headed back to the kitchen, so Nidia decided to call Stacey to check in. When she heard the phone ring in the kitchen she knew something was up.  
  
Maven came through the screen door with two plates. "Lemon-Garlic catfish. My specialty." He said.  
  
'Funny' Nidia laughed. "After four years of rooming with Stacey, it's her specialty too." Maven let out an awkward smile.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
At around 10'o clock Maven drove her home. Nidia was quiet the whole way there. "What are you thinking about?" Maven asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Stacey!" Nidia said. Waiting for some sort of response. "She went out with Mark again."  
  
Maven laughed. "What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"Mark broke up with her 3 days ago. It's not like her to forgive and forget like that. You remember when she and Andrew broke up." Nidia yawned.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Maven walked her up to her hotel room. As he went to kiss Nidia goodnight, she opened her door and walked in. "I had a great time." She said.  
  
"Goodnight." She shut the door, and saw Stacey already in bed.  
  
"So how'd it go?"  
  
Nidia went straight in the bathroom, shut the door and broke down into tears. She ripped the picture of Stacey and her off the mirror. "It had to be you."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: OK alittle bit drama...alittle bit of humor....alittle bit of romance.. guys let me know what ya think!  
  
Chow!  
  
KF 


	4. Checkmate!

What Goes Around Comes Around  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars featured in this fic own themselves.  
  
Charecters: Trish Stratus, Nidia and appearances by many more.  
  
Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women's champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Raw started the usual way. Eric Bishoff bitching in the ring about who knows what. "Geez he is SO annoying." Stacey said rolling her eyes. Nidia was checking her match for tonight.  
  
"Wow!" Stacey enthusiastically said. "A mixed tag team match, against Tyson and Trish. And you get a partner of you're choice."  
  
"No big deal." Nidia gingerly said.  
  
"Well Maven's going to be excited. You two finally get a piece of those two in the ring."  
  
Nidia stood up and checked her watch. He's be arriving to the arena any minute now. "I'm not picking Maven as my partner."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Stacey and Victoria in unison.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Nidia stood outside of the Male superstar locker room. As she lifted her arm to knock, Maven came walking by. "Hey, sweetie." He said giving her a peck on the cheek. '_Please tell me why I'm doing this?_' she said to herself as her knee's got weak. "Listen about the other night..." Maven continued.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Nidia said shrugging her shoulders. "It was my fault to think that I could compete with Stacey Keibler." She ran off, and dropped a letter.  
  
Maven was naturally confused. 'Compete?' Maven picked up the letter, that was addressed to him. He opened it and sat on a crate. It read:  
  
**Maven, **

**I had a fantastic time. But the more I think about it the harder it is to continue this charade. I know about Stacey! I know that the two of you are back together, and it would break my heart to come between the two of you. So don't waste my time, because I don't intend to waste yours. **

**Always, Nidia.  
**  
Stacey came walking by and she spotted Maven. "Hey. Whats wrong?" she asked and he handed her over the letter. "Oh My God!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Honey, I'll explain everything if you want..." Stacey said. "It was my fault. She's my best friend. I should have told her the truth in the first place."  
  
"No." Maven said standing up. "I better do it."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko vs. Nidia and partner of her choice.  
  
Nidia's music hits and she walked halfway down the ramp.  
  
JR: Who do you think she got as her partner king?  
  
King: Probably Maven again. Chris Jericho came out, and the arena stood on their feet. Trish herself looked as if she'd seen a ghost.  
  
Jericho and Tyson lock up first. Tyson gets a headlock and a hammerlock on Jericho. Jericho reverses the hammerlock, but Tyson elbows him off. Tyson runs the ropes, knocks Jericho down, runs the ropes again, ducks two clotheslines and hits him with a back elbow. He chops Jericho, whips him, rolls through a Sunset Flip, tries for the Walls of Jericho, but breaks it up due to Jericho grabbing the ropes. Chris tags in Nidia, who tries punching Tyson. Tyson blocks her attempts, flips her, and then tags in Trish. Nidia tries for a clothesline, but Trish ducks and gets her into a waistlock takedown. Nidia throws Trish down and applies an armbar.  
  
Trish gets out of it, floats over and gets one. She gives a backslide to Nidia for another one count. She puts her into a side headlock, but Nidia forearms her off and pushes her into the ropes, but gets knocked down with a clothesline. Trish punches Nidia and whips her, but Nidia reverses. Trish leaps on the bottom turnbuckle, however, and sends Nidia crashing with a hurricanrana. Nidia comes back by putting Trish into a drop toehold, sending her throat first into the bottom rope. She continues the assault by raking her face, before giving her a Northern Lights Suplex. She bridges and gets two.  
  
She whips Trish, who ducks Nidia's clothesline and delivers a neckbreaker. She tags in Tyson, as Nidia tags in Jericho. Chris misses a clothesline, but Tyson sends him to the floor two times. Tyson also misses a clothesline, but connects with a boot to the face. He hits a two-legged enziguiri, hooks the leg, but Y2J gets his shoulder up before the count of three. Tyson chops Jericho, tries to whip him, but Y2J reverses. Tyson, using the ropes, stops his momentum. Jericho charges, but gets sent to the apron. Tyson hits him with a dropkick, sending him falling to the floor.  
  
Nidia goes to the top rope, but Tyson bounces off the ropes, causing her to fall on the top turnbuckle. Tyson tries for a Plancha, but Jericho moves out of the way. He sends Tyson into the steel steps, while inside the ring, Trish with a Stratusphere, brings the distracted Nidia off of the turnbuckle. She sets up for a Chick Kick, but Jericho takes her to the mat. At that moment, Christian comes out and throws Jericho into the barrier. Inside, Nidia tries for her handspring elbow, but Trish jumps over her, sits on her shoulders, Nidia puts her foot on the rope, but the referee never sees it and Trish gets the pin.  
  
King: Christian is back. All things are right again in the world of WWE.  
  
JR: Will you shut up. Trish cheated to win.  
  
Nidia grabbed a microphone. "Trish." She yelled. I'm still standing."  
  
Trish, Tyson and Christian walk back to the ring. Nidia showed no signs of backing down as they entered the ring. Nor did Jericho. "You wont be at Summerslam." Trish fired back. Nidia just started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
All in that instant, Nidia finally knew she actually had a chance. Nidia walked out of the ring. Followed by Jericho. Leaving all three mystified at to what just happened. "See you at Summerslam."  
  
King: Did Nidia just punk Trish?  
  
JR: Looks like there will be no backing down on the challengers part King.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Backstage  
  
"You mid telling me what that was all about?" Jericho laughed as they walked to the back. "Trish is pretty tough, you sure you should have done that?"  
  
Nidia just smiled. "I figured out how to beat her."  
  
"Mind me asking how?" Jericho said putting his arm around the brunette diva. The two walked down the hall and Nidia didn't even notice Maven waiting for her. "You have to beat her at her own game, Chris." _'Beat her at her own game.'  
_  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: ok there you have it chapter 4. thanks all who's reading and reviewing. You know that just adds fuel to the fire!  
  
Spoilers: Now that Nidia knows she came beat Trish, the only question that remains is can she pull it off? And what happens when Maven finds Nidia and Jericho sharing an intimate moment?  
  
Until then, Kora Flair


	5. Puppetmaster

What Goes Around Comes Around  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars featured in this fic own themselves.  
  
Charecters: Trish Stratus, Nidia and appearances by many more.  
  
Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women's champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Knock-Knock Maven kept knocking until he got an answer. "Come on Nidia, I know you don't sleep in late." He kept knocking until finally someone opened the door. The exact someone he was afraid of seeing.  
  
"Can I help you?" the half asleep man replied.  
  
"What are you doing in Nidia's room?" This wasn't right. She couldn't possibly see anything in Chris Jericho. Did she do this purposely to hurt me? Maven kept asking himself.  
  
"What does it look like?" Jericho asked. "I'm sleeping you jackass!"  
  
"Is she here?" Maven finally asked looking past the half naked man in the doorway.  
  
"No she and Stephanie went to run some ideas past Vince." Chris noticed the look of doubt in Maven's face so he opened the door further. So he could investigate himself. "We didn't sleep together, if that's what you're thinking. She just needed someone to talk to man, that's all."  
  
"yeah I bet." Maven said checking the bathroom. "She could have talked to me."  
  
Jericho sat on the bed and put a shirt on. "If that were the case she would have never asked me over last night. She's a great girl Maven, it's a shame you don't know that. She needs to be treated like she deserves."  
  
Maven got pissed. "Hey buddy! I don't need relationship advice from you!" In that instant Nidia and Stephanie had returned.  
  
"Maven..." Nidia said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to talk. But I see you're busy." He picked up his jacket leaving his hotel room key on the table. "Maybe later." Nidia followed him to the door. "I'll never give up on you."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jericho quickly changed the subject. "So how'd it go ladies?"  
  
"Great." Stephanie said taking a sip of her coffee. "Dad totally loved the idea. She starts tonight on Raw. Speaking of, I have to go. I told Hunter I'd meet him early before the show." Stephanie hurried out of the room.  
  
Jericho was excited for Nidia. So he grabbed her in for a hug. Nidia hugged him back. "I owe this all to you Chris."  
  
"Me?" Jericho questioned. "What did I do?" he put his arms around Nidia's waist.  
  
"Just being there last night." Nidia said. "I wouldn't have done it alone." Jericho leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Hey Nidia I forgot my key!" Maven said opening the door and seeing the two of them. His heart broke to pieces, and yet he couldn't move. Nidia looked at him but he turned away and walked out the door.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"What the hell was that?" Nidia yelled, knowing that the damage had already been done.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to kiss you." Jericho said grabbing his key. "I better go."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
RAW  
  
Maven sat there in an empty arena, hoping that what he'd seen was an illusion. The girl he once had was no longer his. His mind began to play tricks on him, the way it always had when it came to girls. She'd be arriving soon to the arena, and sure enough there she was. "Walk away." Maven said silently. But she sat down next to him instead.  
  
Maven got up to walk away but Nidia grabbed his arm. "Not this time." Maven sat back down, and stared at the superstars working out in the ring. Jericho being one of them. "We need to talk." Nidia said.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
Backstage Promo  
  
Nidia knocked on the door of Christian, Trish Stratus and their bodyguard Tyson Tomko.  
  
King: Is Nidia asking for a death wish JR?  
  
JR: that just might be King.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tyson said immediately on the defensive. Now I could see why they hired you. Nidia told herself. "Well what do you want?" he said trying to intimidate Nidia, and doing a very good job at it.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch big guy." Nidia threw her hands in the air signifying defeat. "I'm not here to fight. Is Trish or Christian here??"  
  
Tyson still didn't let his guard down. "No they're not here tonight."  
  
"Great!" Nidia said showing herself inside the locker room. "Because I actually came here to talk to you." Tyson looked both ways outside of the door before closing it.  
  
King: I don't like the sights of this JR, whats Tyson even letting Nidia in the locker room at all for.  
  
JR: something tells me Nidia has something brewing.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: HA! Decided to keep you guys guessing on both conversations. (Maven and Nidia, and Tyson and Nidia) Summerslam is on the horizon.  
  
Kora Flair XoXo 


	6. Scandalous

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars featured in this fic own themselves.

Charecters: Trish Stratus, Nidia and appearances by many more.

Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women's champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan?

Chapter 6: Scandalous.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nidia, Maven and Stacey Keibler were eating together in the WWE cafeteria. "I'm so glad the two of you talked." Stacey said, taking a mouthful of her sandwich.

Maven took Nidia's hand. "So are we."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PROMO

"Oh look Christian." Trish laughed. "The Scooby gang's back together. She made eye contact with all three of the superstars sitting.

"Well I see some things never change." Nidia said getting in Trish's face. Than glancing over at Tyson. "You're still a bitch."

"Yeah and you're still pathetic." Trish said ordering Tyson and Christian to keep walking. "As long as I have this..." She held her belt in front of Nidia's face. "No one will stop me. See you at Summerslam."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Before Maven left he asked Nidia over for dinner in his hotel room. She happily accepted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todd Grisham caught Stacey and Nidia in the hall chatting, so he decided to stop them. "Ladies a quick word." They played along. "Stacey, what are your thoughts, about Trish Stratus announcing you as her opponent tonight?"

"WHAT?!" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah, here's the footage." Clips were shown on a monitor of Trish and Christian and their bodyguard Tyson Tomko in the ring. Well they took over the highlight reel. Christian was in the ring saying how at Summerslam he would beat his brother Edge and Old buddy Y2J for the Intercontinental Championship.

Trish than grabbed the microphone, cut a damn good promo on Nidia. Than adding that by orders of Eric Bishoff, she would defend her title tonight, against an opponent of her choice. Regardless of whether she won or lost, the match at Summerslam would still take place.

"So what do you have to say about all this?" Todd asked. Stacey looked mortified. She wasn't a wrestler. She was a valet. Sure she'd been working on her skills but, she was far from ready to show the world what she really could do.

"Come on Trish?" Nidia said. "You have to fight somebody for the women's championship....and let me guess to ensure you win.... You came up with the brilliant plan to fight Stacey Keibler?"

"Are you saying I couldn't beat her?" Stacey asked, showing that she was insulted at the gesture.

"I'm saying fight like a champion....." Nidia paused. "Go ahead. I guess it doesn't matter, because at Summerslam, that belt will be around my waist."

Stacey's face had grown from insulted to pissed off. "I could beat her...What if I win the belt tonight?"

Nidia turned and looked straight at her, Todd stepped aside. "Than when I'm done with her, I'm coming after you."

KING: Did the Scooby gang just break up again JR?

JR: Stacey better stay on Nidia's good side if she knows what's good for her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Before the match started Trish grabbed a microphone. "I'm giving you one last chance to withdrawal from this match. You have a week to decide."

During the match Trish had demolished Stacey Keibler. Tyson and Christian wouldn't have needed to interfere but they did. Maven and Nidia ran down to Stacey's aide. Maven had Christian outside of the ring. Trish let Tyson get Nidia, and Jericho eventually came out and took care of Tomko. When Trish grabbed Stacey, Nidia threw her out of the ring. Nidia went to help Stacey up, when all three Diva's stood in the ring Nidia super kicked Stacey in the jaw.

JR: What the???

KING: Nidia just attacked her own partner!

Trish smiled, and the men outside the ring were still fighting. "Nidia? What the hell are you doing?" Maven yelled. Stacey got up and ran right into Tomko, Trish and Christian. Nidia walked out of the ring, and up the ramp, as the powerhouse Tomko destroyed what was left of the poor diva. She watched as Maven was power bombed next. Than Jericho.

JR: What is wrong with you Nidia? Those are your friends.

King: Maybe she and Trish teamed up? I figured it out, it was all Nidia's plan.

JR: Give me a break.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOTEL

Nidia arrived at the Hilton hotel, where the WWE superstars were stationed that evening. Nidia started to curl her hair when all of a sudden came a knock on the door. She was going to ignore it, but decided it might be someone important.

When she opened the door she was bombarded by the ever so chatty Stacey Keibler, snd some guy. "Stace...you know I have to meet Maven in a half hour."

"I know, I know." Stacey laughed. "You did great today, by the way, My mom called and asked what the hell your problem was." Nidia laughed.

"Sorry about that." Nidia glanced at the tall man standing to her right.

"This is Mark." Stacey gingerly said. She showed him off like he was a new car on the price is right. Nidia extended her hand, and began walking back to the bathroom. "Man." Stacey said. "Jazz sure is neat." Nidia had to room with Jazz to make the storyline believable. And Stacey was stuck rooming with Victoria, the same women who bit her nails off a year ago on Raw. "Do you have any food here?"

"Uhm...."" Nidia looked at the wall clock. "Jazz has Subway on speed dial."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nidia sat in the hotel bar, waiting for Maven to show up. He wasn't late, and after talking with Stacey she was still early. 'Why am I so nervous?' Nidia asked herself. This wasn't the first date, hell it wasn't even the second. Sure the nerves were there, but the pressure to impress him, were long gone. Nidia flagged down a bartender. "Long Island Ice Tea, please."

"Hey sorry I'm late." Maven said pulling a chair next to her. After some small talk, there was a long silence as they ate their meals. "Man, just isn't the same." Nidia laughed.

"What isn't?"

"You definately could tell this isn't Stacey's." She made him laugh, and my, what a laugh it was.

"Watch it." He joked. No matter what though Nidia was going to take Stephanie's advice. Tonight she was going to tell Maven exactly how she felt. That she loved him. They both started talking at the same time. "You go first." Nidia laughed. Nothing was going to top what she had to say.

"I've been thinking, with Jay (Christian) being back and all." He paused. "Maybe you should forfeit the match. You know he and Tomko will make sure Trish wins." Nidia was speechless. "There will be other title shots."

"Is this some sort of Promo? Where are the cameras?" Nidia asked. Still shocked at what he was asking of her. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Well for Christ's sake Nidia, look what they did to Stacey tonight? If that's not proof enough. God, you know I don't want you to get hurt, And I seen the types of matches you can turn this into. Trish fights dirty, always has, and always will. Just go to Vince, and tell him no." Maven watched her face grow pale. "For me?"

"Stacey's not equip to be a wrestler." That was all she could say. She began second guessing everything, they had been through. It wasn't her best interest at hand now, it was his. The more she thought about it the more she realized. "It's always been about you hasn't it?" Tears began to develop in her eyes, and she tried hard to hold them back.

"What are you thinking?" Maven asked.

Nidia wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "This may be the only title shot I get. And you want me to just throw it away?"

"That's not what I said." Maven said trying to comfort her. "Look just forget I said anything ok. What did you want to say?"

"I don't remember." Nidia lied. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Nidia kissed him on the cheek.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nidia cried in the elevator. She couldn't go home yet. She was almost positive Stacey would be there for a full report. "HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" Someone called. And Nidia did what was asked. "thanks." He said. She just laughed to herself. "Nidia, you ok?"

"Peachy."

::::::::

Stacey and Mark were waiting at the top of the elevator. "Whats taking this so long?" Stacey complained.

"Someone must have it stopped." Mark politely said. "You're friend Nidia seems pretty nice. Maven is a lucky guy."

"Yeah, she's a real down to earth Chica." Stacey said pressing the button a few more times. "Finally.... See the thing about Nidia and Maven..."

Mark just started laughing. "Oh My God!" Stacey said taking double takes at the two half naked people in the elevator.

"That must be Maven." Mark questioned. Nidia and Chris Jericho pressed the button to close the doors.

"We better take the stairs." Stacey said pulling Mark down the hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: There ya have it! A huge turn of events!

KOra Flair

Check out Are you Tough Enough Too!


	7. Eve of War

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars featured in this fic own themselves.

Charecters: Trish Stratus, Nidia and appearances by many more.

Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women's champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan?

Chapter 6: EVE of WAR

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nidia walked through the arena, awaiting the start of Raw. This was the last chance she had to prove to the world that she deserved the Title shot.

"Nidia, hi." Maven said walking beside her. They found a closed location and sat down. "So I take it you made your decision about tonight?"

"Yep." Nidia was still upset over it, and Maven could tell.

"You'll get other shots." Maven said trying to comfort her; it was an unwanted comfort though.

She pushed his hand away. "Not if I don't take this one first...and what's the big deal?" Nidia asked. "It could be anybody, Molly? Lita, Jazz? What's so wrong about Trish?" Maven just sat there and Nidia stood up. "Answer me!!"

"BECAUSE SHE MADE IT PERSONAL!" Maven yelled, causing the people around the couple to stare. Nidia just shook her head. "You think Jericho would have offered to be your partner if it wasn't for her? All this time he's been spending with you? Do you really think he would have done that on his own?"

"He didn't offer." Nidia quietly said.

"What?"

"I asked him to alright! And I asked him to spend the night, Trish had nothing to do with it." Nidia had stayed calm up until this point.

"And whether I think he would have or not is irrelevant. I know he would have." Nidia stood up in an attempt to leave. "He's not selfish like some people I know."

"Are you kidding me?!?!" Maven retorted. "Chris Jericho is one of the most selfish people to ever step foot in the WWE and you know it."

Nidia clenched her fists in an attempt to hide the anger. "Yeah, funny how that works. He's been telling me to go after the shot all this time, but he's the selfish one, right?" Nidia's eyes began to swell up with tears. "He understands why I have to do this, and like I said before, this may be the only chance I get."

Maven hated the fact that he was hurting her, but continued. "If you tell her you accept, I'm out." Nidia's face softened, she could have something great with him, who was she kidding she loved the guy, but this was her career. Her thoughts were disturbed by Maven talking. "Don't do it Nidia." He said walking away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nidia's music played through the arena; she received a huge pop from the Cleveland, Ohio crowd.

JR: Well, we're supposed to be seeing the highlight reel right now, King. Maybe Nidia has an answer

King: well the highlight reel is set up. And I hope its yes!

Nidia owed Jericho one for letting her use his segment, so she had to make this count. She waited for the crowd to calm down. "For weeks now, I've played mercy at the hands of one. Trish Stratus. 'Slut' chants began at the mention of her name. "And for weeks now I've made poor decisions as to who my friends and enemies are."

King: What's she getting at JR, speaking of friends she better apologize for what she did to Stacey Keibler last week.

Maven, Stacey and a few other superstars watched from a backstage monitor. Jericho was still at the gorilla position just in case he was needed. The Trio consisting of Trish Stratus, Christian and their 'Problem solver' Tyson Tomko, watched from their locker room.

JR: The opponents are keeping a close eye on Nidia, as well as a few close friends.

"At Sunday that all ends." Nidia said. 'Time to Rock n' Roll' blasted through the speakers and Trish came out, alongside Christian and Tomko. They stood on the ramp.

"Cut to the chase, unlike this hick town in Ohio, we don't have all day." Trish said receiving major heat from the arena. "Do you accept the match or n..."

"Shut up!" Nidia said cutting her off. Even King was surprised to hear her say it. The crowd was 100% behind her. "You listen good, and you listen closely. You better listen extra good, Christian so you could explain it to her later. This Sunday, you're in for a very rude awakening." Nidia showed confidence that was finally beginning to show. "Not only do I accept that match, Its going to be No Holds Barred." The camera cut to Trish and she looked mortified. "What's the matter Trish? You're not afraid are you?" Nidia started laughing and walked right past the three.

King: Did Nidia just punk Trish again?

JR: Looks like its going to be a great match.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey man, I'm sorry." Matt Hardy said patting Maven on the back.

"Don't worry about it, she made her choice." Maven said looking over at Stacey. "She's yours to worry about now."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

As Nidia walked behind the curtain, Vince McMahon and Stephanie gave her a hug. It was her first big promo and it was a big deal among the superstars. Jericho gave her one next. "You did a great job out there."

She returned the compliment with a simple thank you and kept walking. She seen Stacey and Lita sitting in a corner and went over to talk to them. "Hey guys." She said, but Stacey wouldn't even look at her. Lita just gave her a half smile. "Ok fine. Sorry for actually thinking about myself, Stacey." Nidia walked away and Stacey said something that made her react badly.

"Well at least we know who can't be trusted." Stacey said to Lita.

"Excuse me?" Nidia said, the raw camera's capturing the entire thing, which was not planned. "You got something to say to me say it!"

"I said, at least we all know now where your loyalty lies." Stacey said. "And its not with your friends." Maven, Jericho, Trish, Christian, Lita, and Matt Hardy were all around, just in case. Stephanie and Vince stayed off camera.

"I told you not to get in the way, and hey why's it my problem if you cant listen?" Nidia shot back.

"Well at Summerslam, You better watch out, I have a feeling Trish's lackey's aren't all you have to worry about." Stacey said.

Nidia got in her face. "Is that a promise?"

"No...it's a fact." Stacey said slapping Nidia hard in the face. Nidia returned the favor by throwing Stacey down on the floor, and the two divas began to fight. The fight was quickly broken up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jericho took Nidia to the women's locker room. "What the hell's your problem?" he asked. "You cant start fights."

"How dare you take her side. You saw the WHOLE thing." Nidia said, changing her shirt.

"I'm gonna go see if I cant fix things with Vince." Jericho said. Nidia just sat there.

"You were great out there." A small voice in the corner said.

"Thanks." Nidia said, "You're ...."

"Carmella." The Diva search contestant said. "Trish looked scared. Is it all worth losing your best friends over though?"

"Oh you seen that?"

"Everybody did. The camera's got it Live." Nidia's eyes grew large. "So is it?"

"If you win Carmella, let me tell you something. Chris Jericho actually told me this." Nidia laughed. "'In the end what we regret most are the chances we never took.'"

"You think you could beat her?"

"I hope so." Nidia said. 'I hope so.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Backstage Segment **

Nidia walked out of the Diva's Locker room right into Tyson Tomko. The reaction she had was priceless. "...Tyson..."

"What is it going to take to get through to you?" Tyson said shoving her up against the wall.

"Owww." Nidia screamed. "You're hurting me." Tyson dropped her on the floor. And she immediately grabbed her ankle.

JR: Somebody get back there, that's uncalled for.

As Tyson walked away Nidia stood up. "She's gonna have to do a lot better than that." She picked herself up. "I'm still standing."

"Stay away from us if you know whats good for you."

"How's it feel Tyson?" Nidia said and he paused.

King: What's she doing jr? he's leaving.

"How's it feel too be a pawn in her game?" Nidia walked toward him. "Their game?"

"I'm not."

"How's it feel to know that she's the puppet and she controls the strings? What happens when they get their belts? What happens to Tyson Tomko, the problem solver?"

Tyson just stared at her. "I'll tell you what happens..." Nidia said. "They get rid of you, and you're forgotten."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Dramatic tear We're almost finished. I wanted to be done yesterday, by Summerslam but oh well. Just when you think things start going good, other things explode.

KFP


	8. Summerslam Betrayal

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Superstars featured in this fic own themselves. This is a Kora Flair Production.

Charecters: Trish Stratus, Nidia and appearances by many more.

Summary: Following the events of RAW (July 5, 2004) when Trish humiliated Nidia. Nidia swears to get revenge and eventually de-thrown the reigning women's champion. Her destination: Summerslam. Can she do it? Or will an unexpected love tarnish her plan?

Complete

**Chapter 8: Summerslam/betrayal**

"You ready for this?" Chris Jericho asked the nervous diva sitting across from him.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled. By going through with this match she was risking so much. She had already lost the man she loved and her best friend.

"Remember, Trish will have that CLB, and Tomko do whatever they can to beat you." Chris handed her a box.

"What is it?" She asked opening the small object. Her eyes grew large.

"Its for Luck." Jericho said. As he leaned in to kiss her, Nidia moved away. "Whats wrong?"

Thoughts from a previous conversation with Stacey began to swarm her head. Like a movie it went back and forth. Maven and Stacey. It felt like she was having a seizure. _'Where'd you get that bracelet stace, its gorgeous.'_

'_oh, Jericho gave it to me, he said it was for luck. Sad thing is, he turned against me and Andrew shortly after.' 'I keep it around just so he cant give it to anybody else, to warn them you know_.'

'_Good morning. Did you sleep good?'_

'_Maven...?'_

"Nidia..." Jericho yelled to snap her out of her thoughts. "You sure you're ok?"

"It all makes sense now..." she said getting up.

"What makes sense?"

"Uhm..." Nidia grabbed the door. "I really have to go."

":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"

Trish Lockerroom

Trish paced the locker room, while Tyson and Christian watched her every move. "She's been doing this for quite a while." Tyson noted as Chris Jericho walked in the door.

"Must be something she learned teaming with Jericho." Christian said laughing, while neither Trish nor Jericho thought it was funny.

"Shut up." Trish said all serious. "Don't you get it? Nidia can actually beat me, if I let her." All three men looked stunned, and Trish started to laugh. "Who am I kidding? That rookie actually beat me?"

Tyson nudged her shoulder. "With us by your side, she wont even come close."

"She thinks I'm going to be in her corner." Jericho said. "And I'm sure Maven and Stacey will jump at the chance for t.v. time." He laughed.

"Is it all set?" Trish asked, kissing her boyfriend Chris Jericho. "Does she really think you like her?"

"She's eating out of my hands." Jericho said.

Knock-Knock Trish went to answer the door, while Jericho hid. The pair of people on the other side, where nothing but a surprise.

"Can I help you?" Trish said loud enough for the other two men in the room would come running.

"We want to help you beat Nidia." The leggy blonde said.

"We?" Tyson added spotting Maven trying to hide. Trish invited them in, although she was wary of it herself. She caught a glance of Jericho trying to listen.

"Like I said before?" Trish said loud. "What can we do for you?"

"The question is 'what we can do for you.'" Maven said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Christian said glaring at Maven.

"She started something last week..." Stacey said. "And I intend on finishing it."

"I didn't ask you." Christian said looking dead on toward Maven.

"Its personal."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Trish finally asked, while Stacey and Maven stood up to leave, Stacey spotted Jericho and gave him a look and he shhh'd her.

"You're just going to have to."

JR: I cant believe what I heard.

King: I can. My two favorite Diva's are a team. JR, that's fantastic.

"You sure we could trust them?" Jericho asked.

"If they try anything, get rid of em." Trish said before she left the room.

Promo#2

Nidia waited in the men's locker room for fifteen minutes but Maven never showed. "Hey, your boyfriends on T.V." Rob Conway said. "He's with Trish and Christian. Nidia saw all the interaction between the two.

"he betrayed me..." Nidia said as her eyes began to glaze over.

Rob patted her on the back. "Tough break kid." Nidia went running.

JR: Do you see what that caused?

King: no.

JR: idiot!

Nidia daydreams

Nidia sat outside the gorilla position, and began to think. 'It's going to be me verses them. Are you by my side or not?' she asked Maven. "I have to prove to everyone."

"Of course I will. Until the end." Maven said kissing her. "What did I tell you?"

"We're in this together." Nidia said as Maven kissed her.

"_I love you..."_

Nidia's thoughts were snapped back to reality when she overheard people talking. She peeked over and found the voices were Trish and Christian. "Everything set?"

"Of course it is, those two fools wont know what hit them." Christian laughed. "Oh I could see Stacey's face now." He made a few faces, and all three people present laughed.

"To think, we'd actually need the help of Maven and Stacey Keibler." Jericho said.

'_Jericho...'_ Nidia said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time, Maven was right. Jericho was working for the enemy. She saw Trish and Tyson walk further and walked up. "Hey." She said to Jericho.

"Hey cutie."

"I need your help." Nidia said.

"Anything." Jericho said looking concerned.

"I need you to keep Stacey and Maven away from the ring. I know they want to help Trish." She said as Jericho gave her a look. "Trust me."

Nidia came out, through the curtains, and Jericho followed behind her. Trish came out next and had Christian in her corner. Nidia didn't know who she could trust.

The girls lock up and Trish gets a Go-Behind and a Full Nelson. Nidia sneaks out of it and applies a hammerlock. She slams Trish down and gives her an armbar. Trish kicks up and puts Nidia into a hammerlock. Nidia gets out of that with a Fireman's Carry takeover, covers and gets two. They lock up again and Trish armdrags Nidia before dropkicking her and giving her a neckbreaker. She covers for two.

Trish goes outside of the ring, and the referee is distracted as Christian delivers a DDT, which causes Jericho to go after him. The referee than turns his attention to the two men brawling outside of the ring. And Trish brings in a Kendo stick.

Trish grabs Nidia's hair, and tries to choke her with the Kendo stick, but Nidia punches her and whips her into the corner. She charges, but Trish kicks Nidia. She misses an elbow however, and Nidia takes control by stomping her down. She gives her a snap suplex for two. She slams Trish down by the hair and throws her with it to the outside. She slams Trish's face into the steps and then whips her into the barrier.

Out of the corner of her eye. Nidia spotted Maven and Stacey running down. She heard a few thuds and turned to see Christian fighting Maven off. Jericho went to help Nidia. When he pulled up Trish, he turned toward Nidia and put her in the walls of Jericho.

JR: Whats going on here?

KING: I knew it, Jericho and Trish have been working together all this time.

Jericho finally let her out of the hold, and Trish picked her up.Lockup starts and Trish quickly gains the advantage with a full nelson. Nidia spins out of it, but Trish continues the momentum with a snapmare takeover. She covers, but can only get 1. As Nidia gets up, Trish sweeps her legs and gets a near fall. Trish gives Nidia a low dropkick and a roll up. She covers--1-2-Nidia gets a shoulder up.

JR: How is she kicking out of that?

Nidia clubs Trish's back, before whipping her into the corner. Maven was finally getting up and he ran after Jericho and Christian taking both on at the same time. A chair was thrown into the ring.

Trish dodges the turnbuckle and gets in position for a 'rana, but Nidia pushes Trish onto the apron. Nidia charges at Trish, but Trish punches her. She goes up top and delivers a flying crossbody. The lateral press gets two for Trish. She slingshots Nidiaover the ropes and onto the floor. Trish follows her out and hits a somersault onto Nidia. Trish brings her back into the ring. She goes onto the apron and gives her a shoulder thrust. Nidia comes back by dropkicking Trish's knees. She rolls Trish into the ring and gets a two count. Nidia's Northern Light Suplex gets 2 as well. Nidia puts her into an armbar.

Nidia went straight for the chair in the ring, she swung at Trish, but got Jericho, who was standing behind her instead. Tyson Tomko came running down to the ring next. "Shit!" was all Nidia said.

Trish eventually gets up and starts giving punches to Nidia. Nidia pushes Trish down, which causes Trish to land, neck first, onto the second rope. Nidia covers, but can only get two. Nidia follows that up with a suplex for another two count. She gives Trish a face rake before whipping her into the corner, and delivering a handspring elbow. Trish falls to the ground and Nidia takes advantage by covering her. She hooks the leg, but still can't get a three count. She stomps and clubs Trish before slamming her face into the mat. She removes the turnbuckle pad and attempts to give Trish a Snake Eyes.

Outside the ring, Tyson Tomko, just took out Jericho and Christian. Tyson helps up Stacey and Maven, and runs to the ring. He stands outside of the ring.

JR: What the hell is going on here?

Nidia attempts another Snake eyes, but Trish blocks it and delivers her own. Trish rolls Nidia up, only to have Nidia reverse the roll up, Tyson held Nidia's hands as the referee counted to three.

"Here is you're winner and New Woman's Champion, Nidia." Lillian announced, as Tyson entered the ring and stood above the fallen Trish Stratus. Maven and Stacey entered the ring next. Nidia stood tall, when Stacey got in her face, Maven just stared at her, and Tyson stood infront of Nidia.

KING: I cant believe this.

Tyson grabbed Nidia's hand and held it up. Maven smiled and gave Nidia a huge hug. Stacey hugged Tyson. Confetti began to fall. Nidia looked over at Trish and grabbed a microphone. She couldn't say anything. Her emotions overwhelmed her. Her and Maven's plan from the beginning was finally finished. And they had a new member of the Scooby gang, thanks to Stacey. Nidia stood there, she looked at Stacey, Maven and Tyson. Than she looked at 50, 000 people standing on their feet and took it all in. She finally did it.

JR: What a hard fought victory. I am so proud of Nidia.

King: She punked Trish again. Everybody betrayed somebody in this match tonight JR.

JR: But it all turned out for the best. Nidia did exactly what she said she would. She de-throwned the reigning women's Champion.

King: I guess its true what they say than JR. WHAT GOES AROUND, REALLY DOES COME AROUND.

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Keep a look out for my newest story. Are you Tough Enough too.

KOra Flair


End file.
